Blood Fair
Blood Fair is the Second TTTE Film. Plot Duke and Bertram are ready to head off to the Sodor Fair, which is also Bertram's birthday. Duke and Bertram soon head off hoping to see all their friends, however they never make it. Diesel 10 and his gang (Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter and Dodge) rip Duke and Bertram apart. Diesel suggests that they head to Sodor. Diesel 10 agrees and can't wait to kill some steam engines. On Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt announces the achievement of the railway serving for 100 years. He then wishes all of his engines a happy Sodor Day. All of the engines cheer! Later on, Thomas, Percy and Andy are in the yards enjoying the fair and are glad they don't have to do any work. Arthur was pretty busy getting a train ready, but once he was done he got the rest of the day off too. Thomas asks if anyone else is working. Arthur says Hiro is also working too. Hiro soon meets up with Duck, Oliver, BoCo, Bill, and Ben. Hiro says he needs a bit of help with his train. Duck agrees to help. BoCo would love to help but he has to keep Bill and Ben out of trouble and does not trust leaving them alone. Oliver volunteers to look after the tank engine twins while BoCo heads off to help Hiro and Duck. The three engines say their goodbyes and they head off with the train, leaving Oliver to look after the twins. Meanwhile, Gordon, James and Henry were sitting in some sidings when Connor and Caitlin come up to them. Caitlin and Connor were thinking to have a race with Gordon, which he gladly accepts. Connor tells him to meet him and Caitlin at 4:00 PM in the sidings. Henry and James asks to join as well. Caitlin agrees, and she and Connor left. There talk about racing put them in the mood for one now around the island. They soon start. Gordon and James agree that Connor and Caitlin are snooty. Henry says that if one of them win, they will defeat their ego in seconds. The three big engines were up for the challenge. Toby was having problems of his own. Henrietta won't stop annoying him and Edward. Emily soon arrives and asks what the problem is. Edward explains that Henrietta wants to leave the fair for some peace and quiet but Toby refuses to take her because he wanted to stay and enjoy the fair. Emily decides to take Henrietta out. Edward and Toby agree and soon the two of them leave. Toby and Edward were pleased that they could now enjoy the fair. Meanwhile, Lady, Molly and Rosie were just hanging around when Mavis stormed up to them and explains that she saw the diesels on the bridge. Rosie and Lady were worried and feared they could scrap them. Molly decides that she and Mavis must tell Thomas right away. Soon the two engines leave and eventually arrive to the yard where Thomas was with Percy and Andy. Molly explains to Thomas that Mavis spotted the diesels at the Vicarstown Bridge. Thomas was worried and he and Molly decide to find others who want to come. They soon run into Gordon, James and Henry. Thomas explains everything. Henry and James agree to go while Gordon decides to stay behind for the race. Donald and Douglas soon arrive and overheard everything. Donald also agrees to go. Soon the five engines are ready to go. Douglas, Percy, Gordon, Andy and Mavis came to see them off and tell them to stay safe. They say their goodbyes and leave. Later on, Mavis informs Rosie and Lady that some engines went to go investigate. The two engines hope everything will be ok. Mavis leaves to check on Oliver to see if Bill and Ben are driving him mad. Lady decides to leave and rest in her shed for a bit leaving Rosie by herself. Meanwhile Stepney and Stanley were not at the fair because Stanley wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle. The two engines soon hear a noise. Stepney goes to investigate leaving Stanley to chase him down. Back at the yard Percy and Andy are worried for Thomas and the others. Arthur reassures them that they will be fine. He soon had the leave with a train and knew he would be back in about half an hour. Hiro, Duck and BoCo also leave with their goods train. Thomas, Henry, James, Donald and Molly were looking for the diesels. Molly wondered why they have shown up today. Henry says they probably want to take over the railway and modernize it which is not anything new. Thomas tells them to go a bit faster and they continue to search for the diesels. Meanwhile Bill and Ben were fighting and Oliver could not take it anymore. Mavis soon arrives and Oliver explains about the bickering. Bill and Ben begin the blame each other. Oliver and Mavis try to stop them but to no avail. Bill finally had enough and decides to leave and storms away angrily. Ben yells at him to run away like the coward he is. Toby and Edward were enjoying the fair but then Toby realizes he is running low on water. Edward says the closest water tower is outside the fair. Toby was very annoyed. Edward decides to go with him. Douglas and Gordon were still waiting in the sidings. Douglas was worried for his twin. Gordon tries to assure him that he is fine, but Douglas decides to go look for him. Gordon says it's too dangerous but Douglas decides to leave anyway. Soon Thomas, Henry, James, Donald and Molly arrive on the Vicarstown Bridge and see the diesels are not anywhere and are worried they could be on the island and where they could be. Diesel 10 soon appears behind them and he and his gang soon capture the five engines. They soon notice Bertram and Duke's corpses and were horrified. Thomas asks what Diesel 10 wants. Diesel 10 wants the island. The Steam Engines refuse but Diesel 10 claims half of it but he decides to be generous and let them live on their precious little island. Diesel 10 even explains that he marked the border to the North and they will see it as they leave. Soon the engines leave and Diesel 10 chuckles at his work. The five engines were heading back and wondering how he marked the border. They soon discover Stanley, who was derailed. They helped him back on the rails and asked what he was doing. Stanley was shaken up and soon leads Thomas, Henry, James, Donald and Molly to the border. They were shocked at what they saw and understood the term of mark the border. They saw the bodies of BoCo, Hiro, Duck, Arthur, Bill, Stepney, Connor, Caitlin, Toby, Edward, and Lady lying beside the tracks. James tries to prevent Donald from looking at the last one, but Donald looks and sees Douglas' corpse right next to the rest. Donald was completely devastated. The six engines head back to tell Percy, Andy, Gordon, Emily, Mavis, Ben, Oliver, Rosie, and Henrietta. Stanley explains everything and he had wideness it all. He was meant to die with them and way ready to. Diesel 10 whispered to him to tell them. He was hit and everything went black. What happened was evil and Diesel 10 left Stanley alive to tell him the story, to drive everyone apart. Stanley told them a different story about how heroic they were for each other. Before the end, the engines were captured, but then Duck, Hiro and BoCo found them and made them an opening. The engines fought against the diesels and some of them barely knew each other, but sacrificed for one another. Until the very end when Diesel 10 arrived. Stanley concluded that there time was cut short and that the remaining engines have to keep going, for them and for each other, like family. The engines mourned for the friends they have lost. Donald was all alone and Thomas soon comes up to him. Donald was upset about the loss of his twin. Thomas tells him to not worry and that his friends will help to support him in anyway and give him whatever he needed. Donald knew that one day, he would even be at peace with Douglas' death, and knew that he could get through this. The two engines simply sat together in sadness to mourn for their lost friends. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Bill * Ben * Mavis * BoCo * Stepney * Arthur * Rosie * Stanley * Molly * Lady * Hiro * Andy * Connor * Caitlin * Duke * Bertram * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * 'Arry * Bert * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt Deaths * Duke (off-screan) - Killed by Diesel 10 * Bertram (off screen) - Killed by Diesel 10 * BoCo * Hiro * Duck * Arthur * Bill * Stepney * Connor * Caitlin * Toby * Edward * Lady * Douglas (Killed by Diesel 10 Off-Screen) * Several Unnamed Diesels (pushed of the tracks by BoCo and the steam engines.) Category:Films